supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Kohler GP of Road America
The 2017 Kohler GP of Road America is IndyCar's second race back at Road America since 2016, and it will be extended to 55 laps from 50 the previous year. Will Power is the defending champion, having won in 2016. Drivers ;Chevrolet * Hélio Castroneves * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Josef Newgarden * Conor Daly * Carlos Muñoz * Spencer Pigot * JR Hildebrand ;Honda * Takuma Sato * Marco Andretti * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Alexander Rossi * Max Chilton * Scott Dixon * Tony Kanaan * Charlie Kimball * Ed Jones * Graham Rahal * James Hinchcliffe * Mikhail Aleshin * Robert Wickens * Esteban Guitérrez Robert Wickens subbed for Aleshin on Friday. Pro Mazda Practice 1 Qualifications 1 Qualifications 2 Race 1 Race 2 USF2000 Practice 1 Qualifications 1 Qualifications 2 Race 1 Race 2 Indy Lights Practice 1 Qualifications 1 Qualfications 2 Race 1 Race 2 IndyCar Practice 1 Metagross topped the practice. Metagross' teammate at Andretti Autosport, Ryan Hunter-Reay caused a red flag with less than five minutes to go. Practice 2 Josef Newgarden topped the session. Metagross, who was P1 the previous session, caused a red. Practice 3 The Team Penske domination in practices at Road America continued. Simon Pagenaud topped the session, followed by Will Power, Hélio Castroneves, Josef Newgarden, Scott Dixon and defending Celebrity Family Feud champion Pee Saderd. Josef Newgarden caused a red flag. Qualifications Seeds They are the same from Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson, entering Road America. This marks the return of Garbiñe Muguruza, after sitting out of Indy 500, both Detroit races and Texas due to Roland Garros; meaning that Kestenholz is only captain of Czechia if it is any of Australian Open, French Open, Wimbledon or US Open. Canada and Croatia changed captains after the French Open ended; from Pamela Anderson to Hinchcliffe for Canada and from Dragonite to Newgarden for Croatia. Scott Dixon (Qualified) Simon Pagenaud (Qualified) Apolo Anton Ohno (First round) Hélio Castroneves (Pole Winner) Will Power (Qualified) Graham Rahal (Qualified) Josef Newgarden (Qualified) Larvesta (First round) Metagross (First round) James Hinchcliffe (Fast 12) Chespin (Fast 12) Jonathan Bald (Fast 12) Pee Saderd (Fast 12) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Fast 12) Joey Fatone (First round) Pidgeot (First round) Mario Lopez (First round) Garbiñe Muguruza (Fast 12) Allen Ford (First round) Magearna (First round) Beartic (First round) Group 1 Contains of: Will Power, Josef Newgarden, Pee Saderd, Graham Rahal, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Chespin, Mario Lopez, Beartic, Metagross, Joey Fatone Pee Saderd, who won Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham, was drawn into the group as well as Will Power and Josef Newgarden who did well in Road America practice and Graham Rahal who swept Detroit. Will Power, Josef Newgarden, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Chespin, Graham Rahal and Pee Saderd advance to the next round. Mario Lopez, Metagross, Beartic and Joey Fatone are eliminated and don't advance to the next round. Group 2 Contains of: Simon Pagenaud, Hélio Castroneves, Scott Dixon, Magearna, James Hinchcliffe, Garbiñe Muguruza, Larvesta, Apolo Anton Ohno, Jonathan Bald, Pidgeot, Allen Ford Simon Pagenaud, Helio Castroneves, Scott Dixon, Garbine Muguruza, Jonathan Bald and James Hinchcliffe advance to the next round. Magearna, Larvesta, Pidgeot, Apolo Anton Ohno and Allen Ford are eliminated and don't advance to the next round. Fast 12 Helio Castroneves, Josef Newgarden, Will Power, Simon Pagenaud, Scott Dixon and Graham Rahal advance to the Fast Six. Chespin, Pee Saderd, James Hinchcliffe, Garbine Muguruza, Jonathan Bald and Ryan Hunter-Reay start in positions 7-12. Fast 6 * Simon Pagenaud * Josef Newgarden *' Hélio Castroneves' * Scott Dixon * Will Power * Graham Rahal Helio Castroneves won the pole for Penske ahead of his teammates Will Power, Josef Newgarden and Simon Pagenaud. Hélio Castroneves' pole is for turning around his bad luck which saw him crashing in the 2017 Rainguard Water Sealer 600, and early exits in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz and Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham. Starting Grid Practice Final Ryan Hunter-Reay topped the session. The 2017 Indianapolis 500 winner Apolo Anton Ohno didn't even take a single lap. This was the first practice at Road America not topped by Penskes since practice 1, in which was topped by Hunter-Reay's teammate Metagross. Race Hélio Castroneves led the field to green. Graham Rahal blocked Scott Dixon and was forced to give up a position for blocking. Pee Saderd missed turn 3, one of Saderd's biggest misses since Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, but also Saderd was penalized for pit speed violation when Saderd entered the pit lane. Will Power blocked his Team Penske teammate Simon Pagenaud and was forced to give up a position for blocking. Saderd said to his pit crew that he had issues on his race car and it was later revealed that Saderd said it was his throttle in his car. On lap 19, Team Penske teammate Josef Newgarden passed Hélio Castroneves for the lead; defending Celebrity Family Feud champion Pee Saderd remained a lap down to the Penske cars. The drivers started pitting for fuel and tires on lap 26 and Josef Newgarden kept the lead when Hélio Castroneves pitted for fuel and tires. The halfway point saw the first yellow flag come out at lap 29 for Olympic short track speed skater Apolo Anton Ohno spinning in turn 11. The green came back on lap 30, and Scott Dixon and Hélio Castroneves both passed Josef Newgarden. James Hinchcliffe made contact with Will Power in turn 3, and later Hinchcliffe pitted, forcing him to drop down to just behind Pee Saderd and Apolo Anton Ohno. Hinchcliffe exited the pits on lap 32 down a lap with Saderd and Ohno to Scott Dixon. Lap 41 started the final lane of pit stops, with Hélio Castroneves entering and other drivers will most likely enter on lap 42. Garbiñe Muguruza took the lead after other drivers pitted, with Metagross on it's tail, but a lap later Muguruza and Metagross pitted their final for fuel and tires. Joey Fatone missed turn 5, which was a Fatone mistake unlike his fellow singer Pee Saderd who missed turn 3 in the first half of the race. Scott Dixon took the lead again on the final pit stops but due to Larvesta's accident it wasn't. The second yellow came out on lap 45 came out for Larvesta in turn 11 making contact with the wall, the same turn as Ohno on lap 29. Prior to the restart, they moved Pee Saderd's, Apolo Anton Ohno's, and James Hinchcliffe's cars. Lap 48 saw the restart come back and the green flag waved again. Apolo Anton Ohno passed the lapped Pee Saderd car, which is also his teammate at Andretti. But a few laps later Saderd passed Ohno. Ryan Hunter-Reay slumped down to out of the top 12 in the race from inside the top 10 after the restart. Scott Dixon won the race. After the crash, Tony Kanaan later revealed that his wrist is sore and eventually decided to withdraw Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson against Viktor Ahn in the first round, with his spot taken by Tree Chainarong. Trivia Category:2017 in the United States Category:2017 in sports